Some Things are Better than Studying
by HPGIRL2006
Summary: Really no plot. Just something i thought of when i was in the shower today. Harry and Hermione in the common room late at night...see what happens. One Shot! I don't think i'll continue this one!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The official rights to him are by a Mrs. Rowling. And sometimes Warner Bros.

We were sitting there in the common room late one night working on a Potions essay. I was pretty much finished, but Harry seemed to be having some kind of trouble with his.

"Harry, would you like me to help you out?" I causally asked him.

"Huh? Sure, thanks 'Mione," he said with a grateful tone.

I reached over to sit next to him. I looked at him and smiled. He flashed me one of his heart-stopping smiles that I had come to love. I looked into his amazing beautiful green eyes. You know those types of eyes. The eyes that you could drown in when you looked into them. Well Harry's was one of those eyes.

I reached out to take his paper from him; I felt a shock of electricity when our hands brushed. I could feel his eyes staring at me while I looked over his paper.

After looking over his paper, I noticed that everything was right except for a few things. I turned to him and started explaining what he was missing to make his paper more than adequate.

"Thanks, 'Mione. That helps a lot. Why is it that you make everything sound so much easier to understand than a teacher," he asked?

"Well sometimes it's easier to understand your friends when they explain things to you than an adult," I said. I turned back to grab a book that was lying on the table. When I was out of his sight I tried to calm myself down and to finish blushing. I didn't want to blush in front of him.

I sat back down and began reading while Harry was finishing his essay. Ron had gone upstairs earlier because his said his brain was fried or something like that. Yea right! His brain fried. I rolled my eyes. He was just too much sometimes. Soon the clock struck midnight. I closed my book and looked at Harry who was putting his stuff away.

"So you finished?" I asked.

"Yea, but without your help I wouldn't have gotten it finished so quickly," he said.

I began to blush again. He must have noticed it because he smiled at me which made me blush even more. I wasn't used to getting this many compliments in one night. I liked it; except when Harry had the power to make me blush.

_How is it that he is the only guy in the world who can make me feel like this? _I didn't notice that he was standing very close to me. I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"It's late and you normally don't stay up this late just to hang out with me," he said.

"Oh I don't mind," I said, "I like staying up with you sometimes, but if I didn't you would never get your work done, unlike Ronald."

He smiled. That's all he had to do. I was gone. I looked into his eyes. I was more than gone…I was never here. It felt as if there was no one around but us. Me and Harry. Harry and me. Just standing there oh so very close. He was so close I could smell his cologne.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I flicked my eyes to his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss those oh so kissable lips. I moved my eyes back up to his and saw something. Something that I had never seen. It was a hungry desire. Love, maybe? Lust? Whatever it was; it excited me.

I could feel him getting closer and closer. It was as if time had stopped and we were going in slow motion. He turned his head just a little and I could feel his breath on my lips. It was driving me wild. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to grab him but I was too scared to move.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I felt his lips on mine. For a moment there I couldn't move. I couldn't believe this was happening. But it was, and be damned if I was going to back out now. I had waited too long for this to happen.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he very seductively stuck his tongue out and caressed my lips. I slowly opened my mouth to let him gain entrance. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I gave a little moan when our tongues touched.

This gave him the incentive to continue. He was going slowly as if not to frighten me, but damnit I didn't want slow. So I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair that I had always wanted to touch. My God it was wonderful. As I ran my fingers through his hair he gave a little moan. I must have given him more motivation to continue because he deepened the kiss even more. As we stood there battling tongues and emitting moans from one another I suddenly realized that we shouldn't be doing this.

I ended the kiss right then and there. I couldn't look into Harry's eyes. I felt weird. I didn't know what to do, but I did know something; I had to get out the room…fast. Before I ran up to my room I turned to look at Harry; I saw the hurt and confusion he held on his face. I saw where his lips were swollen from that kiss. I saw his even more messy hair. The hair that I had ran my fingers through. Before he could say anything I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed and just laid there thinking about what just happened.

Harry and I kissed. No wait, we didn't kiss we snogged. I had kissed my best friend. But while I was kissing him it didn't feel as if he was my best friend but something more than that. I liked it. I closed my eyes and my mind kept repeating what just happened. It was the most wonderful thing that I have ever felt in my life. Finally I fell asleep wondering about how everything was going to be tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

I came downstairs the next morning and I was still worried about how today was going to be. Harry and I had all of our classes together today. How was I going cope with him standing or sitting so close to me? As I turned to go out the portrait hole there he was. Standing there as if waiting for me. I could tell he wanted to talk but I guess he realized that I didn't want to talk so he never brought it up.

The day went as such. We both would sneak glances at each other all day. For some reason we made it our goal to be as close as we could in each class. The day dragged on. Harry would look at me with those eyes of his and I would try not to lose my composure there.

Ron had noticed that we were acting very strange around each other. He tried to talk to me to get it out of me. I wouldn't budge. This was my problem and I could handle it on my own. I know he even tried to talk to Harry and as far as I know Harry didn't say anything either.

This continued for a few days, but for some reason Harry seemed to want to be around me more than usual. If went into the library he would be there studying or pretending to study. He was in the common room when I was; I just couldn't escape him!

Finally, I decided to move my new study area to the Room of Requirements. I needed somewhere where I could study and relax and the room gave me just that. Maybe he wouldn't find me for awhile and give me sometime to sort out everything.

Later on that week I was in the Room of Requirements working on some homework when the door opened. I turned to see who it was and it was Harry. Damnit I had been found.

"Your new study area?" he asked.

"Yea it is." I said.

"Hermione, why are you avoiding me? And don't give me that look that says you haven't been. "

I didn't say anything. I turned back to my work and started working on it again. Harry came up to my desk and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull back but he was too strong.

"Hermione look at me; talk to me," he said pleading.

I looked at him and I saw it. The pleading look that he was giving me. I couldn't do anything but to stop my work and let him guide me where he was going. He led me to the couch. We both sat down and instantly I looked away from him. He suddenly stood up and started pacing.

"Hermione, we need to talk about what happened," he began.

"There is nothing to talk about. We kissed. That's all," I stated.

"No, there is more to it than us kissing. I don't know what you felt but I felt something. Something more than kissing your best friend, "he said.

I knew he was right, I had felt it too. Whatever it was. I sat there with my hands in my lap. I stared at them and let him continue.

"I felt passion. Raw passion. Something that you can't get out of thin air. You can't fake passion. Its there; it's always there. And best of all, I felt it coming from you. You, Hermione, I felt that passion. So don't tell me that you didn't feel anything," he said.

"Okay," I said, "I did feel something. But, Harry James Potter, you don't tell me that you were the only one that felt that passion. It was coming from you too." By now I was standing up and for some reason I couldn't get mad at him.

"Yes, I wasn't the only one. There was so much passion there I didn't know what to do with it. I loved kissing you. End of story," he said starting to get mad.

"Why did you run and try to avoid me for the past week?" he asked more softly this time.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared," I said in a small voice hardly loud enough for anyone to hear.

"You were what?" he asked taking my hand and sitting on the couch.

"I was scared," I said firmly while looking at him.

"Why was you scared?" he asked, "You wasn't scared of me, were you?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ever be scared of you. When I'm with you I feel safer than I ever have. It's just that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to face you. I didn't know what you would say. I mean look at me Harry, you could have any girl in the world, why me?" I asked.

"Because you are the only girl who knows me better than anyone else. You accepted me for who I was when everyone thought me out to be some hero. You were there for me when no one else would be. You were the first one to believe me with anything that has ever happened in this school," he said.

I looked at him my eyes shining with tears. How can he be so sweet? So honest? _Merlin, I love this boy. _

We were sitting very close to one another and I felt his hand touch my cheek. I closed my eyes and heard him speak once more.

"'Mione, you're the girl for me. Even if you don't believe it; you are. I want you and not some girl who will only date me because I'm famous," he said to me in his sweet voice.

I knew he was going to kiss me again. This time I wasn't scared. This time I knew what I wanted and I was going to take it. I briefly looked at the man I that I had fallen in love with, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I thought how did we get here?

I looked over at my pile of homework I had and turned back to him to find his wonderful lips waiting for me. I sighed. I gave into the kiss, to the love of a boy that became a man. Because you know what? Some things are better than studying.


End file.
